A Spaceman's First Christmas
by Violets and Lilies
Summary: Marvin Martian's has been planning to take over all the universes for light years, but one night he has an experience that changes his mind. Based on the song, "A Spaceman Came A Traveling". A Christmas story.


Marvin Martian sped through the galaxies in his spaceship, Flying Saucer X-2, as he thought about his mission to rule all the universes; he had taken light years to plan every detail so he was confident that he would succeed. As he drove around planets, dodged comets, meteors, and asteroids, and crossed through constellations, he realized that tonight was the perfect night to set it all in motion and his gaze hardened with focused excitement.

As he reentered his home galaxy, the Milky Way, he spied, Earth, that accused planet that always blocked his view of Venus, and began circling it, taking in afresh it's multiple colors, surfaces, and weather systems. Slowly it dawned on him that this weakling planet would be the perfect place to set his plan into motion.

He descended through outer space quickly, only slowing when he hit the heavy humidity and gravity of Earth's atmosphere, but as he approached his landing site, he sensed a great commotion on the ground below and he jammed his foot on the brakes, skidding to stop as he gazed in astonishment at the goings-on.

His spaceship hung, suspended in the sky, just like a star.

Below him, a tiny village and its surrounding hillside hummed with the activities of humans and animals hurrying about; Marvin could only guess the reason why. Then the spaceman's gaze was violently averted upward as, high in the sky, he caught sight of magnificently large beings, their faces shining with radiant joy.

From his position between Heaven and Earth, Marvin glanced back at the humans, assuming that they'd be more terrified than himself at the sight of these fabulous beings. But to his puzzlement, he saw a variety of expressions; some indeed _were_ terrified, but others were ecstatic, and most were indifferent, as if they didn't even see the great heavenly hosts.

How absurd, he thought, the humans act as if they don't even see them; but everything about them commands attention.

Watching closely, he noticed that all the great bright beings and some of the most enthusiastic humans were moving toward a small shed and he decided to investigate. Perhaps they were going to pay homage to their leader.

That's a funny place for a leader to live, he noted, as he trudged up to the little building, warily watching the splendid beings. To his surprise, not one of them even glanced at him.

Stepping softly inside the little straw-filled barn, amongst the huge beings and curious animals, the spaceman's wide curious eyes locked on a mother and her child lying on a bed. The mother's face was full of the serenity that comes with age-old trust and also the fresh young innocence of the teenager that she was. It was a contrast that Marvin found striking.

Creeping closer, he peered into the child's face; a bright light of silver shone around his head and He had the face of an angel.

Then, suddenly, the spaceman was seized with cold fear and he backed away, accidentally stepping on one of those great joyful beings. Quickly, he spun around to defend himself.

"Do not fear," he gestured his apology, assuming that the incredible being would be afraid of him, but also doubting that he could pull his weapon, Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator, fast enough to destroy it, "I come from a planet a long way from here." Then, thinking that he should let the splendid being know what his intentions were, he added, "And I bring a message for mankind to hear—"

But suddenly, he was interrupted by the sweetest music.

Peace and goodwill to all men," the heavenly hosts sang from the starlit sky, "and love for the Child."

The lovely music penetrated the ground, making it tremble, and Marvin sensed that many people's' conscious were awaken by the sound. Gazing about, he noticed that some travelers were hurrying towards them and he realized that they'd arrived in the village via the light from his ship in the sky.

Turning back to the heavenly being, he indicated the baby, asking, "Is he your leader?"

"He is," the being stated reverently.

"Whoever heard of a baby being a leader?" the spaceman scoffed, "What's his name?"

"Right now, He is called Jesus," the being said, "but one day He will be called wonderful Counselor, mighty God, everlasting Father, and Prince of Peace." The being's kind smile both assured Marvin of his peaceful intentions and unnerved the spaceman because he realized that his own intentions had never been concealed.

The being motioned toward the wide world beyond the stable, continuing, "This world has it's share of problems but the Child came to save everyone from eternal death. One day the government will be on His shoulders and its greatness shall know no end. Once He comes into His Kingdom, peace, justice, and righteousness will be established forevermore."

"You mean once he grows up?" Marvin asked, thinking that a baby would be easy to defeat and mentally calculating the years before the child could become a threat to his plans.

"Many things must happen before the Child comes into His Kingdom," the being concurred.

"What things must happen?" Marvin asked, thinking that it would be helpful to know what signs to watch for.

"He must die for the sins of this world," the being responded stoically, reverently bowing his head. The history of humanity's downfall and the terrible price for its correction always left him in awe, "Then, after three days in a grave," the being continued, "He will rise victorious over death. Anyone who believes that this as happened will be saved from eternal death as well."

"That's his plan?" Marvin asked skeptically, wanting to make sure that he had his facts straight.

"Yes."

Still uncertain, the spaceman glanced at the baby, who was sleeping peacefully despite the activity and conversation around Him. Suddenly felt sure that Child's plan would indeed work and his own plan for world domination paled in comparison; he reverently bowed his head toward the Infant.

Then, looking up, he noticed that the sky was paling; it was just before dawn and he refocused his attention on the powerful being.

"Now, I must fly," he stated unequivocally, "But when two thousand years of your time has gone by this song will begin once again," Nodding, to reaffirm his statement, he added, "To a baby's cry."

As he blasted off toward his spaceship the heavenly hosts sang on.

"Peace and goodwill to all men and love for the Child."

* * *

Leaving the village behind, leaving that time behind, Marvin pressed his throttle to its stops and raced to infinity and beyond, but always, echoing in his ears, was the song in the sky.

"Peace and goodwill to all men and love for the Child."

At the end of the time that the spaceman had stipulated, the people began to gather; thousands stood at the edge of the earth, remembering what Marvin had said.

"The star is moving somewhere," they told one another, "The time is nearly here."

"The song will begin once again," they reminded everyone, "To a baby's cry."

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Is this weird? Yes, even I'll admit that. But I like the song and the idea was intriguing so I wrote it. Besides, Looney Tunes is supposed to be a little weird, right? And this is my first Looney Tunes story so that makes it even weirder.

"A Spaceman Came A Traveling" was written by Chris De Burgh and first released in 1975. My favorite version comes courtesy of the Irish ensemble, "Celtic Woman". Their version doesn't have the last "epilogue" verse, which is my favorite, but I like it anyway.

The "beings" are angels and the conversation between Marvin and the angel is based on Isa. 9:6-7, Matt. 1:21, and Luke 1:31; 9:22-26.

I'm sure that I didn't stay faithful to the logistics of the song because Looney Tunes portrays Marvin Martian as a villain and the Spaceman in the song isn't a bad guy, but so be it.

Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
